Future Chief
by Gregorypeck205
Summary: Contrary to what the people of Berk believe, Hiccup's intelligence coupled with his adventures and experiences on other islands has more than prepared him for his role as the future chief of Berk. As a matter of fact, at the ripe old age of 16, Hiccup is already putting plans in place for Berk's future.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Chief!**

 **Contrary to what the people of Berk believe, Hiccup's intelligence coupled with his adventures and experiences on other islands has more than prepared him for his role as the future chief of Berk. As a matter of fact, at the ripe old age of 16, Hiccup is already putting plans in place for Berk's future.**

 **Disclaimer: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Agenda**_

Hiccup has been doing some serious thinking and planning lately. Since waking up and recovering from the battle with the Red Death, his father had been harping on him about being the future chief. Even though his father didn't think he was taking this responsibility seriously, he was. What his father didn't understand was that Hiccup is a planner. Yes, he is great at problem solving on the run but he is second to none with planning. Hiccup put together an agenda of the things he felt he would need to be a successful chief and to lead his people forward.

The first item on his agenda was a wife. He knew that his second in command would automatically fall to his wife. He also knew he would have to produce an heir to take over for him when it was time. Of course there was only one person for him. Well, low and behold, it just so happened that there was only one person for her also so the first item on his agenda was easily acquired.

 _ *******FLASH BACK*******_

"HHHiiicup, wwwe have to stop." Astrid said shakily even as she pressed the back of Hiccups head harder to her so his lips would continue to lick and suck on her neck.

Hiccup and Astrid had become a couple once he had awakened from the battle with the red death. They were together constantly. Astrid couldn't figure out why she thought this fishbone of a person was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He could put butterflies in her stomach and goose bumps on her arms just by smiling at her. Unlike most of Berk, she loved his mind. He was absolutely brilliant. She found out something else about him when he was in a coma after the battle. Since she was with him constantly while he was recovering, she got to see him shirtless all the time. She noticed that even though he was thin, he had a six pack. She could not figure out how that had happened since no one ever saw him training or exercising. Once he was awake and healthy again, she found out that even though he had skinny arms, he was quite strong. He would lift her up as though she was nothing. She could see the definition in his arms when he would pick her up. She found out that her new information concerning Hiccups body was not a good thing for her sleeping habits. When she slept she dreamed of those arms around her. When she saw him, her eyes would unconsciously go to his stomach where she knew what was hiding there. She also loved the fact that no one else knew this secret but her. No one else knew her boyfriend was secretly buff. Well he wasn't buff but he did have muscles and he did have a nice six pack. Astrid had almost started drooling whenever she saw him.

Hiccup ignored Astrid's plea to stop and continued to drive her crazy as he attacked her neck. Astrid didn't know how he did this to her. It was as though he had some kind of power over her that turned her own body against her. Her body did whatever Hiccup wanted it to do. They were down at the cove and Hiccup had her pressed up against a large rock as he ravaged her. Astrid was clawing at his back trying to pull him closer to her. Hiccups own hands were busy kneading Astrid's butt. Astrid was moaning continuously as Hiccup caressed and stroked her body. Hiccup stopped and looked into Astrid's lust filled eyes. He saw that she needed release in the worst way. Hel, he needed release in the worse way but his concern, as always, was on the blonde beauty standing in front of him. Hiccup unbuckled her skirt and let it drop between them. Astrid sucked in her breath as she felt it drop.

"Hiccup, we can't!" she started to say but Hiccup just shushed her.

"Just trust me. Let me take care of you. Your virtue will still be intact when I marry you."

Astrid stared into the eyes that she loved so much and nodded. Hiccup picked her up and sat her on the rock. Again, Astrid was amazed at just how strong Hiccup was. Hiccup pulled her leggings and underwear off and before Astrid could say a word, he put her legs over his shoulders and was licking her in the very place that was aching so badly. Astrid head fell back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She didn't know what to think. She had never heard of such a thing as what Hiccup was doing. If she thought Hiccup had control of her body when he was ravaging her neck, she now realized it was nothing compared to what was happening now. She was panting and having trouble breathing. She didn't even realize she had grabbed the back of Hiccups head and was pressing it harder to her core. Her body felt like it was going to burst. Hiccup stopped licking and went a little higher and sucked the hard little nub into his mouth. That was all she wrote for Astrid. She screamed out loud this time as her first ever orgasm hit her hard. She bucked and tried to get away from Hiccup as she was so sensitized down there. Every suck and every lick made her feel as though she would just come apart. Hiccup eased her down from her high very slowly. Astrid had no strength left and was practically falling off the rock. Hiccup picked her up off the rock and stood her on her feet, never letting her go. Then he picked her up bridal style and sat down on the ground with his back pressed up against the rock and Astrid sitting in his lap. He gave her gentle kisses on her face and cuddled her. Astrid had never felt this drained in her life. She should be embarrassed as she sat in her boyfriends lap, naked from the waist down but she didn't. He was whispering he loved her and was placing kissing all of her face. No, she didn't feel embarrassed. She felt loved.

"Astrid" Hiccup said "look at me please?"

Astrid, who had tucked her face into Hiccups neck where it was warm, and was on her way to falling asleep, looked up into Hiccups eyes as he started to speak.

"I love you. There is no other for me. You are who I want. I will love you until my dying last breath. Please say you will be mine? Please say you will share your life with me? Please tell me you will be the mother of my children? Please say you will do me the greatest honor of being my wife?"

Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she listened to him speak. Astrid, the tough shield maiden was still just a woman a heart. Hearing the boy that she loved pour out his heart to her touched her deep inside. Her heart was filled with so much love for him that it actually hurt. She could not make her voice work so looking up into those green eyes that had captured her heart, she nodded and reached up to the back of his head and brought his mouth down to her and proceeded to kiss him silly.

 _ *******END FLASH BACK*******_

So, Hiccup had successfully checked off the first item on his agenda. Well, she was not his wife yet but she had agreed so it was just a matter of time. He wished he could just marry her right now. He couldn't wait for her to be his wife.

While waiting to marry Astrid, Hiccup was not idle. All of his free time was spent on his ideas and plans for Berk's future. His father rarely saw him anymore. Even Astrid has been grumpy lately since she rarely gets a chance to see her fiancé. The other teens didn't understand why Astrid was so grumpy. Even though he had defeated the red death, it was still just Hiccup with his outlandish ideas and weird inventions. No, the other teens didn't understand what Astrid had come to comprehend. Hiccup was her soul mate. It hurt if she could not see his goofy smile every day. Just being around him made her feel as though everything was right with the world. She would just have to have a talk with him and let him know that she needed a kiss from him every day. It did not matter what he had going on and how busy he was, she was his fiancé, his soul mate and future wife. Dammit, she had needs that only he could satisfy. One of those basic and most important needs was to see and touch him every day. She laughed out loud as she thought about it. She knew once her man knew of her need, he would do everything in his power to meet it. Even if it meant climbing through her window to kiss her before he left out on an early flight. Yep, she loved her goofy Hiccup and couldn't wait to be Mrs. Haddock. She wished they could just get married right now.

Before starting with the rest of his agenda, Hiccup had some other plans and ideas he wanted to get started on. At the ripe old age of 16, Hiccup was the busiest person on Berk. He helped Gobber in the forge. He did chief training with his father, that is, when his father could find him. He and Toothless still traveled and explored new lands. While everyone else was content with the victory over the Red Death and the acceptance of dragons as allies instead of foes, Hiccup was ill at ease. Berk was still not safe and it was his job to make it so. While everyone else was living in the here and now, Hiccup was planning for Berk's future. His mind was a whirl wind of activity. He came up with plans for Berk's defense, food, health, safety, growth and of course dragons. He was in the middle of writing some of those ideas down when he heard the angry voice of the love of his life shouting.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, get your butt out here right now!"

Smiling, Hiccup put down his writing stick and walked out of the forge. He saw the blonde beauty standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at him. Everyone who was in the area stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation thinking Astrid was getting ready to pound Hiccup into the ground. As Hiccup started walking over to her, Astrid started talking.

"Now look here Hiccup," Astrid began angrily. We need to have a serious conversation about mmmmfffmfmm."

Hiccup had reached Astrid and without missing a beat, grabbed her and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Astrid arms had immediately wrapped around him as she returned the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Hiccup lifted her up and Astrid instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. Astrid was making a mess of Hiccups hair as she ran her hands through it. When the kiss finally ended, Astrid looked down into Hiccups eyes with a goofy love smitten look on her face.

"You wanted to talk to me about something beautiful?" Hiccup asked her. He had started calling her beautiful as his pet name for her and she loved it. Astrid tried to put a coherent sentence together.

"Yeah, you uh, and I need uh, and then uh" Astrid stuttered.

"Yes my beautiful fiancé, I'm listening, what is it?" Hiccup said smiling up at her.

Astrid looked down at his adorable face in frustration

"Oh screw it." she said before smashing her lips back down onto her future husband's lips.

Smiling, the villagers went on back to their tasks remembering when they were young and in love. They still had misgivings about what kind of chief Hiccup would be but they thought it would be ok since they believed Astrid would be the one actually calling shots.

When Astrid finally came up for air, she continued to look down into the smiling handsome face of her fiancé.

"You know you can put me down now." she said smiling.

"I like you right where you are." Hiccup said as he started nibbling on her neck.

Astrid moaned and told him they had to stop since they were out in the open even as she tilted her head back giving him better access to her neck. Hiccup stopped his nibbling, to Astrid's disappointment, and whistled for Toothless. When Toothless arrived, Hiccup put Astrid on him and then hopped up behind her. They flew off and circled Berk a few times. This is exactly what Astrid wanted; Uninterrupted alone time with Hiccup. Hiccup directed Toothless to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Once they landed and dismounted Hiccup looked at Toothless and knew he wanted to go fish so he moved the lever into place locking his fake tail into place.

"Ok Toothless, go fish to your hearts delight" Hiccup told him.

Giving a warble, Toothless took off and headed toward the ocean to get some grub.

Astrid was always amazed at how well these two different species interacted. She turned and walked to the edge of the cliff where she sat down to look out at the view. Hiccup came up and sat behind her with his legs stretched out on either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him. She looked back at him and tilted her face up. Responding to her unspoken command, Hiccup lowered his head capturing her lips with his. The kiss started off soft and sweet but quickly escalated to hot and heavy. Hiccup loved Astrid's soft skin and could never get enough of touching it. This worked out pretty good for the couple since Astrid absolutely loved Hiccup's rough calloused hands caressing her body. Hiccup seemed to be obsessed with Astrid's breast. She had been embarrassed at first because she thought they were to small but Hiccup had quickly put that fear to rest as he would worship her breasts as though he couldn't get enough of them. He lifted her shirt up and started unraveling her breast bindings. When he was done, he cupped her small breasts in both hands, gently pinching her nipples between his pointer and middle fingers. Astrid had started moaning almost immediately when Hiccup put his hands on her skin. Her moans increased in volume as Hiccup continued to mold and knead her breasts. She put her hands on top of his and pressed them harder to her as though she was afraid he would remove them from her breasts. Hiccup lifted his mouth from hers and started attacking her neck. Astrid's neck was one of her erogenous zones and she eagerly tilted her head giving Hiccup better access. Between the sucking on her neck and the fondling and tweaking on her breast, Astrid's breathing had become erratic. She was constantly moaning and felt like she was burning up.

Hiccup didn't know how good his control was today so he thought he better end this. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside Astrid. He knew she would not stop him but he did not want to put her in that position. He never wanted her to think she was impure or damaged goods. He didn't want her to ever have any regrets. They would start off their marriage in the Viking tradition so that his bride would never have to worry about someone questioning her virtue. He tried to remove his hands from her breasts but Astrid held them in place and gave a grunt of disapproval. He gave a chuckle and moved his mouth to her ear, another of her erogenous zones, and gently bit her ear. Astrid moaned loudly and raised her arms up behind her and grabbed Hiccups head, keeping it right where it was. Still chuckling, Hiccup removed his hands from her breast and pulled her shirt down. She could put her breast bindings on later. Despite the headlock Astrid had him in; Hiccup raised his head and gave another chuckle at Astrid's frustrated huff.

"Astrid" Hiccup called.

"What?" she replied back with a pout.

Smiling, Hiccup made a mental note to himself for when they were married. A sexually frustrated Astrid was a very unhappy Astrid.

"Would you turn around please? I want to see your gorgeous face and look into your beautiful blue eyes." Hiccup requested.

Astrid was trying to stay mad at him for refusing to finish what he had started. Intellectually, she knew Hiccup was right to stop them. Emotionally, she wanted to take her axe and chop him into itty bitty pieces for stopping them. Intellect won out as she knew and understood the reason he would not go through with making love to her. She knew how protective Hiccup was when it came to her. She knew he would do everything in his power to protect her virtue and reputation and woe to the person that ever questioned it. The most telling proof about his protection of her was the way he would protect her from herself. There was no doubt he wanted her. Men could not hide that fact since it would show in the most obvious way. She also knew that he knew she was his for the taking. Not only would she not stop him, but would beg him to take her. So, he not only protects her virtue but then he had to go and call her gorgeous and tell her she had beautiful eyes. How in the world is she supposed to stay mad at him? Everyone thinks that I'm going to be the dominant one in this marriage she thinks to herself. They don't have a clue. I'm not but a pile of goo when it comes to Hiccup. Sighing loudly, Astrid twists around until she is sitting on Hiccups lap, straddling him. She scoots up closer to him, bringing her into contact with the hard evidence that he wants her just as much as she wants him. She does not scoot back to avoid him. She is happy and proud of the fact that she turns her man on. She leans into him and wraps her arms around his neck as she lays her head on his upper chest so she can put her face into his neck and breathe in his scent. Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tight against him so he can cuddle with her. They sit like this for a while before Hiccup lies back bringing Astrid with him. Astrid sits up for a moment so she can unbuckle her spiked skirt and take it off before lying back down on top of Hiccup contently. She is just as protective of him as he is of her and she definitely was not going to have him getting hurt by her spiked skirt. Hiccup is caressing Astrid's back as they lie there lost in their thoughts. Every now and then, his hands go all the way down to her butt and squeeze, which causes Astrid to moan. Coming to a decision, Hiccup starts to speak.

"Astrid, I don't want to wait to marry you. You can have whatever kind of wedding or ceremony you want but I don't want to wait another day for you to be my wife." Hiccup stated.

Astrid sat up and stared down at Hiccup. He had just said what had been on her mind since he proposed to her. She didn't want to wait either. She wanted this man for her husband right now.

"Oh Hiccup, that's exactly what I want. I want you for my husband and I don't want another day to go by that I'm not Mrs. Hiccup Haddock." Astrid stated firmly.

Hiccup sits up and kisses Astrid silly. When he is done, she has that goofy love struck expression on her face again. Boy could this guy kiss she thought.

As they got up, Hiccup whistle for Toothless as Astrid put her skirt back on. Just as she was going to put her breast binding back on, Hiccup stopped her and said "Just a taste" as he lowered his mouth onto her right breast. Astrid head went back and her mouth opened but no sound came out. She put her hand on the back of Hiccups head, holding him to her breast as he gently sucked and swirled the nipple around in his mouth. Astrid was constantly moaning and let out a small scream as her knees buckled when Hiccup gently bit down her nipple. He had put his arms around her to hold her up as he continued to caress her breast with his tongue. When he moved over to the other one, Astrid thought she was going to fall for sure. Hiccup worshiped this one as well before lifting his head and smashing his lips onto Astrid's. She met him halfway and greedily devoured his lips before pressing her tongue to his lips begging for entrance. As Hiccup could deny her nothing, he opened his mouth so their tongues could battle each other. They continued to kiss until they heard Toothless land. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Hiccup bent and picked up the breast binding which Astrid had dropped when she was otherwise preoccupied. He helped her put it on before they went over climbed onto to Toothless. Hiccup didn't want to fly Toothless so he left the lever in place and told Toothless to fly them home. He wrapped both arms around Astrid and kissed the back of her head. Astrid smiled as she leaned back into Hiccup and closed her eyes.

When they arrived at Hiccups house, they climbed down off of Toothless and headed into the house. As they were walking toward the house, Astrid saw her little sister and told her to go tell their parents to come to the chief's house. As they walked in, Stoick looked up.

"Hey son, I've been looking for you all day, where have you been?"

"I left early this morning because I had a lot to do today. What did you need dad?" he asked.

"I wanted to get some more chief training in with you today." Stoick responded.

"Sorry dad, but we can get a whole day in the day after tomorrow." Hiccup stated.

Just as Stoick was getting ready to ask why they couldn't do it tomorrow, there was a knock on the door. Hiccup walked over to answer it. It was the Hofferson's and Hiccup let them in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson." Hiccup greeted them. "Please come in and have a seat."

The adults greeted one another and then Hiccup took charge.

"Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, we don't want to wait any longer. Astrid and I want to get married tomorrow." Hiccup stated calmly.

After a stunned silence, Stoick spoke up

"Stop this non sense Hiccup, you can't get married tomorrow. It's already arranged when you two will get married and that's the end of it." Stoick gruffly stated.

The people of Berk still had trouble separating the old Hiccup, who they could walk all over, from the new Hiccup, who did not tolerate rudeness or abuse from anyone. Unfortunately, Stoick had the biggest problem with this and was continually embarrassed by Hiccup when he was put in his place by Hiccup.

"Hold it right there dad. I think it's time we get a couple of things straight. First, I'm your son, not your possession. You haven't been much of a father to me since mom died but that's neither here or there. The only thing you need to know is that I make my own decisions and have been doing that since as long as I can remember. Astrid has agreed to marry me tomorrow so we will be married tomorrow. Now, what you do have control over is if the marriage takes place here on Berk or somewhere else. You also have control over if you want to be a part of it or not. At this point, I really don't care what you do. My allegiance is to my fiancé and that's it."

Astrid's mom, Ingrid, had been watching her daughter. She knew her daughter very well and she saw the glint in her eyes that told her that what Hiccup had said was the truth. Astrid wanted to marry this boy immediately and nothing was going to stand in her way. She knew  
Astrid was stubborn beyond measure and when she wanted something it was best to get out of her way. The way her face would soften when she looked at Hiccup told her all she needed know. Astrid wanted this boy for her husband and no one was going to interfere in that decision.

Astrid's father jumped up and tried to intimidate Hiccup with his size. "Chief son or not, you don't dictate what will happen with my daughter boy. The only reason I can think of you wanting to get married right away is if you have ruined her from anyone else being able to marry her." he stated.

Both Astrid and her mother gasped at such a statement. Stoick said nothing as he had been thinking the same thing. Astrid started to march over to her father with fire burning in her eyes as she removed her axe from her back. As she passed Hiccup, he quickly reached out and picked her up from behind and brought back into his chest. Astrid was kicking and screaming for him to let her go so she could go gut her father. Hiccup whispered something into her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Whatever Hiccup had said to her seemed to have calmed her down so he placed her down and released her. This shocked all three adults as they all knew Astrid's temper. But Hiccup had calmed her down just by whispering in her ear. Astrid turned to him and kissed him full on the mouth. After the kiss, Hiccup asked her to go sit with her mother. After she sat beside her mother, Hiccup walked over to Sven and looked up at him.

"Sir, all respect I had for you left when you uttered that deplorable statement basically calling my fiancé and your daughter a whore. Your daughter is as pure now as the day she was born. I want to marry Astrid because she is my world and my life plain and simple. Why should we wait when we both know that only death will separate us and that will only be until we are joined again in Valhalla. I could care less for ceremonies and traditions but I will tolerate them and anything else so long as my bride is happy. You have disgraced yourself and your family's name. Maybe it's a good thing that after tomorrow, Astrid won't have that name anymore. I will see you in the arena tomorrow at daybreak as it is custom for a man to protect his woman's honor and you sir have called my woman's honor into question. Choose any weapon you want. Rest assured I will not kill you only because you are her father but there will be no question that I could have and you will apologize to Astrid when we are done."

Hiccup then turned and walked over to Ingrid and kneeled in front of her. "I love your daughter with everything that I am. No matter how badly I wanted to, I would never put her virtue or honor in jeopardy. I would feel better if Astrid slept here in my bed tonight." As the adults started to huff and puff and Astrid just smiled, Hiccup continued. "I will not sleep here. I will sleep down at the cove with Toothless. I know she is your daughter but after what her father said to her, I'm not comfortable with her being under the same roof as him."

Ingrid looked into the eyes of her future son in law and liked what she saw. She saw the love he had for her daughter. She saw the determination to protect her at any cost. She saw the intelligent man in a boy's body. She saw what everyone else missed because they only looked at his appearance. She saw a strong Viking warrior. Finally, she saw the truth in his eyes. There was no guilt. There was no dishonesty or lies. He had told the truth when he said Astrid's virtue was intact.

"Hiccup" Ingrid said "You are one of the most honorable men I know. Your mother was my best friend and we were thrilled when were both pregnant at the same time with you and Astrid. You two got along well right from the start." She placed her hand on the side of his face "Your mother would be so proud of you. I know this because I'm proud of you." A tear slid down Hiccup's cheek that Ingrid wiped away with her thumb. "I already think of you as a son and I too cannot wait for you and Astrid to be married so it will be official that you are my son. I agree, Astrid will stay here tonight but I do have a request. Please put off the wedding for one week. This request is not for you or Astrid or anyone else in this room. This request is for me alone. A mom only gets one chance to give her daughter a wedding. I just need one week to put everything together and spend this last quality time with my daughter as a single woman."

Hiccup looked over at Astrid who had tears rolling down her cheek. She looked at the man she loved and gave a brief subtle nod. Hiccup turned back to Ingrid with a smile on his face.

"I don't know what a mother's love is since I was to young to remember my mom. I don't know what a father's love since I have never had that either. But I do know what love is. When Astrid and I made this decision, we were thinking about what we wanted and what we wanted was to be husband and wife. We had absolutely no intent to hurt anyone. Mrs. Hofferson, I would rather cut off my arm than take away your joy as a mom. Especially as you are the mother of the bride and should have all the joy and happiness that comes along with that status. We will do as you have asked and wait a week to be married."

Ingrid leapt up and pulled Hiccup up with her and threw her arms around him. She then rushed over to her daughter and threw her arms around her. Astrid was laughing as her mom was talking a mile a minute about preparations for the wedding. Hiccup turned to head out the door. When he got to Toothless, he heard running foot steps behind him. Before he could turn around, Astrid had jumped on his back. Laughing, Hiccup put his arms around her legs to hold her in place. He could endure the spikes on her skirt if it brought her happiness.

"I just know you were not leaving without giving me a proper good bye?" Astrid said as she started nibbling on his ear.

Hiccup, enjoying what Astrid was doing to his ear, thought he would play with his bride a little. He whispered to her "I will be expecting you to jump on me like this naked when we are wed."

It was a good thing it was night as Astrid blushed beet red. How in the Hel did he do that to her she thought? One simple statement and she was on fire for him. She looked back and saw they had an audience as their parents were looking at the couple. She slid down off of his back and he turned to hold her in his arms. He chuckled a little looking at her red face and she hit him lightly on the arm knowing what he was chuckling at.

"I see we have an audience." Hiccup said.

"Yes, I suppose we do." she replied.

"Ok Beautiful, you go get ready to get some rest. Sleep in one of my tunics. They are in the top drawer." Hiccup lowered his voice to a whisper "It will be hard for me to get to sleep thinking about your gorgeous naked body covered only by one of my tunics that was on my body. It will be like my naked body is covering your naked body."

Astrid put her hand over his mouth and buried her face into his chest. She thought she was going to just combust as hot as she was. This man's tongue was dangerous in more ways than one. Thinking about what he had done to her with his tongue made her blush even more. He chuckled against her hand and taking it into his hand, placed a soft kiss into her palm.

"Good night my beautiful bride." Hiccup whispered to her.

"Good night my handsome groom." Astrid replied back.

Astrid thought Hiccup would just give her a peck on the lips since they had an audience but she should have known better. Hiccup was as unorthodox as they came. He took her lips and just flat out ravished her mouth. Astrid loved when he was dominate like this. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he kissed her. Being aware of where they were and who was watching, Hiccup ended the kiss quickly. He hopped on Toothless and they vanished into the night. Astrid walked back to the house with a dazed look on her face and a smile on her lips. She walked past the adults as though they were not there and proceeded to climb up the ladder to Hiccups room. She pulled one of his tunics out the top drawer and smelled it. It was clean so it didn't have his scent. She looked around and saw one hanging on the back of the door. She went and took that one down and smelled it. She smiled and hummed in satisfaction as this one had hiccups scent on it. She wasted no time in stripping and putting the tunic on. She went and got into Hiccups bed and pulled the furs up over her, they also smelled like him. Astrid was asleep in no time with a big smile on her face.

Down stairs, the adults looked at each other before Stoick said "Well, I guess we all should call it a night as Sven has a duel in the morning and Ingrid and I have a week to plan a wedding." Stoick looked at the way Ingrid was glaring at her husband and felt bad for the man. Stoick did not envy Sven at all. From the glares he had been getting from his wife, he would not be getting much sleep tonight. As a matter of fact, he may not get into the house tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Future Chief!**

 **Contrary to what the people of Berk believe, Hiccup's intelligence coupled with his adventures and experiences on other islands has more than prepared him for his role as the future chief of Berk. As a matter of fact, at the ripe old age of 16, Hiccup is already putting plans in place for Berk's future.**

 **Disclaimer: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Duel**_

The next morning at daybreak, Sven walked into the arena with his broad sword. He looked around and saw Hiccup already in the arena waiting for him. He looked up in the stands and saw Astrid, Ingrid, Stoick and Gobber sitting there. No one else knew about the insult or the duel since it had just happened last night. Sven walked toward Hiccup and stopped several feet from him. He looked closely at Hiccup and saw he did not have a weapon.

"Where is your weapon, boy?" Sven snarled.

"I don't need one for this." Hiccup replied. "Shall we begin, I have a busy day ahead of me and I don't have time to stand around talking to a fool." Hiccup stated calmly.

Incensed by Hiccup's calm reply, Sven charged at Hiccup and started swinging his sword left to right trying to decapitate Hiccup. Hiccup calmly avoided each swing and thrust. After five minutes of this, Sven was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Hiccup looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Sven charged Hiccup again but this time, instead of defensive moves, Hiccup went on the attack. As Sven swung the sword at Hiccups neck, Hiccup ducked and lashed out with a vicious side kick to Sven stomach. The kick was so powerful that it briefly lifted Sven off the ground before he fell to his knees gagging and vomiting. When Sven recovered, he tried to surprise Hiccup by starting his swing up high as though he was going for Hiccups throat again and quickly brought it down to try to chop off Hiccups legs. Hiccup jumped over the blade and performed a round house back kick while he was in the air kicking Sven in the face. Sven spun around from the powerful impact of the blow and found himself on his back seeing stars. Hiccup had landed silently back on his feet as though nothing had happened.

Everyone in the stands was amazed at Hiccups fighting skills. Hiccup was calmly and easily taking apart one of the best fighters on Berk without breaking a sweat. If that wasn't astonishing enough, he was doing this without a weapon. Gobber, Stoick and Ingrid all looked at Astrid for answers. Astrid just shrugged her shoulders and told them she didn't know he could fight like that.

Sven tried to stand, staggered and fell back down. He got up again and stood, swaying from side to side. Sven glared at Hiccup even though he had a new found respect for the boy. The promise that Hiccup had made to him last night came back into his head;

"Rest assured I will not kill you only because you are her father but there will be no question that I could have and you will apologize to Astrid when we are done."

Hiccup took off running toward Sven and when he was still a several feet away he leapt in the air and executed a flying kick to Sven face knocking him out. Hiccup, again, landed softly on the ground. He went over to Sven, knelt down and picked up his sword with ease. Everyone held their breath as Hiccup raised the sword above his head and stabbed the sword into the ground less than an inch from Sven's head. Hiccup then went and got a bucket of water and poured it on Sven. Sven didn't come to right away. Hiccup's powerful kick had really put him out. He came too slowly. He finally opened his eyes trying to figure out where he was and why he hurt so much. He started to turn his head when it was stopped by his sword sticking in the ground. He looked up and was finally able to focus on Hiccup standing over him. Now it all came rushing back to him and he knew what the sword stuck in the ground by his head meant.

"As I could have killed you, your life is mine." Hiccup began. I give you a choice. Apologize to my fiancé and you can have your life. Don't apologize and you must leave Berk."

"Now Hiccup, you don't have" Stoick started before Hiccup barked.

"Silence Stoick, this does not concern you. Even as chief, you do not have the authority to mettle in a man protecting his woman's honor. As Viking tradition dictates, I can slit your throat right now for overstepping your authority and no one, not even the elders of the tribe, would be able to say a word against me. Just be lucky that the only people here are all trustworthy or I would be forced to carry out that punishment." Hiccup shouted at Stoick.

Even though Stoick knew Hiccup was right, his pride at being put in his place by his son would not let him leave well enough alone. The situation might have escalated to the point of Hiccup killing Stoick if Gobber had not stepped in. As Stoick opened his mouth to shout back at Hiccup, Gobber beat him to the punch.

"Stoick, shut up!" Stoick closed his mouth and looked at the angry face of his best friend.

"What are ye trying to do, force your son and heir to have to kill you? Is that what ye want? Is that how ye want the village to remember you? Is that what ye want the village to see when they look at their new chief, the man who killed the former chief, his father? For someone who continually argues that he loves his son, ye have a strange way of showing it. Everything that boy has said to ye is absolutely right. You keep cramming customs and traditions down everyone's throat yet here ye go busting them wide open like they don't pertain to you to."

Stoick did not have a comeback for Gobber. He knew Gobber was right and he was wrong. He knew he had overstepped his authority. Stoick did love his son in his own way and did not want his son going through life with the distinction of having killed his father. Stoick swallowed the big lump in his throat and swallowed his pride as he spoke to Hiccup.

"You're right son. I apologize for interfering in your affairs."

"Thank you for that." Hiccup replied. He then turned his attention back to Sven.

"Well, what's it going to be?" he asked the fallen man.

Sven also had to swallow a lump in his throat as he knew what he had to do. This seemingly young slip of a boy had just soundly beaten him defending his own daughter's honor. Sven loved his daughter and had made that statement in anger. He was proud of the fact that this boy took his daughters honor seriously and was ready to do battle to protect it. His daughter loved this boy. His wife loved this boy. He was the heir to Berk and he had just proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could protect Astrid if need be. Sven got up slowly, groaning as he did so thinking, for a little fishbone, that boy packs a wallop in his punches and kicks. Sven walked over to where Ingrid, Astrid, Stoick and Gobber were sitting. Looking up at them, he addressed Astrid.

"Astrid, I'm sorry for being an arse. That statement I made to you, I did not mean it. You are a wonderful daughter and I would want no other. You have always honored the family name and made us proud. I think I just panicked at losing my daughter so soon. Your fiancée was right to take me to task for smearing your virtue and honor. I am proud of the young man you want for your husband and I am proud of you."

Astrid ran down to the bottom of the arena and dove down into the ring the way her father had taught her. Sven caught her as he had done all of her life. He had taught her this when she was a wee girl. She was scared at first but her trust in her father was unshakable and she had leapt and was caught by her father then and every single time thereafter. Sven hugged his daughter as she hugged him back with all her strength. Finally, Sven put his daughter down and looked at her.

"You are as beautiful and strong willed as your mother and before you get all riled up, that was a compliment" Sven stated chuckling.

Astrid laughed as they both looked up and saw Ingrid standing with her hands on her hips glaring down at her husband. Normally, Sven and anyone else close by would fear for Sven's life but everyone could see the glint in her eyes and small upward turn of her lips that she was fighting to hide.

Hiccup walked over to where Sven and Astrid were standing and addressed Sven. Holding out his hand for a shake he said

"No hard feelings sir?"

Sven looked at Hiccup's hand and then up to Hiccup's face. He stepped in and picked Hiccup up in a bear hug walking around the arena and laughing. He ended up back where Astrid was standing as he put Hiccup down and said.

"No son, there are absolutely no hard feelings." Sven said smiling. "As a matter of fact, this little duel answered one of my main concerns with this marriage which was how you would protect my daughter. Well Hiccup, you don't have to worry about any problems from me. I am looking forward to having you as a son-in-law."

With a big smile on her face, Astrid sauntered over to Hiccup and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his arm.

"You, Dragon Boy, have not properly greeted your fiancé today." Astrid said as she turned her back to him.

Smirking, Hiccup turned her around and placing his hands under her arm pits, picked her up. Astrid instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Smiling up into her surprised face he said "How is this for a proper greeting" as he proceeded to give her a mind blowing kiss. He placed a dazed Astrid back on her feet and smiled at the goofy expression that was on her face. Astrid was snapped out of her stupor when she heard all the grownups laughing at the effect Hiccups kiss had on her. Blushing beet red, she responded nonchalantly

"Yeah, I suppose that will do."

Her attempt at nonchalance just caused them to laugh even harder.

"Well, I've got a tomb to raid for a sword so I will see you later." Hiccup said. He gave Astrid another quick kiss before jumping on Toothless and shooting into the sky.

"What did he mean about having to raid a tomb?" Astrid asked Stoick.

Laughing, Stoick responded "It's tradition for a Viking to give the bride a sword from his ancestor. The only way to do that is to go into the tomb and get one they were buried with."

"Oh!" she said not liking the idea of being given a dead man's sword.

Laughing at the expression on her daughter's face, Ingrid said "Come along child. We have a week to plan a wedding and get you a dress.

As everyone left the arena, Sven addressed Stoick.

"Chief, what fighting style was that Hiccup was using and where did he learn it? I've never seen anything like it but I can definitely attest to how affective it is."

Stoick got a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know; I've never seen anything like it either." Stoick pronounced.

No one knew that during one of Hiccup's and Toothless exploration flights they had come across a village that was having trouble with dragons. Of course Hiccup and Toothless were able to help them with their dragon problem. As usual, the only fee that Hiccup asked for was to be trained in their fighting style and fish for Toothless. Unknown to Hiccup, the village had a protector known only as Chen. They had pulled Chen out of the ocean and nursed him back to health. In return, Chen swore allegiance to them and protected them from Viking raids. Unfortunately, Chen would not slay a dragon because where he was originally from, dragons were worshipped and idolized. Chen did not look like any Viking Hiccup had ever seen. Chen was short and had slanted eyes and had a strange but very effective fighting style. For helping the village, Chen agreed to train Hiccup in this very strange fighting style called martial arts. Chen lived outside of the village in an isolated area. The chief of the village had offered Chen a large house in the village but Chen had refused choosing instead to live outside of the village.

Chen started Hiccup's training right away. Before Hiccup left after the first day of training, Chen noticed he was limping. He signaled to Hiccup to remove the prostatic and saw how red, raw and bloody Hiccups stump was. Chen brought out a mixture of herbs to put on it. He soaked a cloth in the herbs and then wrapped Hiccups stump with it. He knew they would have to come up with another type of prostatic for Hiccup so he could endure the training. After Hiccup left, Chen started making some drawings on how to improve Hiccups prostatic and ease some of the pressure off of the stump. After training the next day, Chen again fixed his herbs and dressed Hiccups stump. Before Hiccup left, Chen showed him the rough drafts for the new prostatic. Chen didn't know that Hiccup was basically a genius and inventor himself so he was very surprised that Hiccup not only understood his drawing but started making some improvements to it. When he was done putting his input into the drawing, he showed it to Chen and that earned him the first smile from the protector. The coils and springs that were to be included on the new prostatic would absorb just about all of the shock from walking, running and jumping. The springs and coils would also allow Hiccup to jump higher when pushing off with his prostatic leg. As tired as Hiccup was, he went right to work on the new prostatic when he arrived home. Hiccup also decided to use a new kind of metal, Gronckle Iron, which was the strongest and lightest he had ever seen. It had been discovered by accident when Meatlug, Fishleg's Gronckle, was sick. It was later found out that Fishlegs had fed him a combination of different rocks found near a dormant volcano on the island. Meatlug vomited a huge amount of lava that later became known at Gronckle iron. Hiccup finished the new prostatic and found that it worked perfectly.

When he arrived for training, he showed Chen the new prostatic. Chen had him take it off so he could examine it. After doing some test with the prostatic to make sure it was strong enough since it was so light, Chen was satisfied it would hold up. He gave it back to Hiccup and then the real training began. He had all kinds of different exercises that he made Hiccup do. The first thing Chen worked on was Hiccup's endurance. He had Hiccup run around the island. Of course Hiccup was not even close to making it around the island. Hiccup had no endurance to speak of but Chen never let up on Hiccup. He gave exercise after exercise that improved his endurance, strength, balance, flexibility and acrobatics. He was pleasantly surprised at Hiccup's determination to master everything Chen taught him. Hiccup never complained and did everything that was asked of him. He trained Hiccup how to fight with and without his prostatic leg on. Chen spent extra time working with Hiccup on his balance and mind while training him to fight without his prostatic. He not only needed Hiccup to be able to fight without it but he needed Hiccup to know that he could. He needed to have the same confidence in himself with or without the prostatic. To the protector's surprise, Hiccup was a very astute student and mastered every different style of fighting he taught him very quickly.

What Chen didn't know was at the end of the day when Hiccup returned to Berk, he continued training with Toothless. With the help of Toothless, Hiccups endurance increased dramatically. Racing a night furry around an island everyday would do that to you. Even though Hiccup could never beat Toothless, he was able to easily run around the island with him at top speed several times. Since Hiccup and Toothless were buds, they wrestled and play fought all the time. Along with the exercises Chen gave Hiccup, wrestling a night furry tended to build up your strength rather quickly. Hiccup was growing stronger by leaps and bounds but did not know it. He did not notice that even though he could never match Toothless strength, he was able to move Toothless around more and more. He always thought Toothless was taking pity on him and allowing him to do it. Only Toothless knew different. His reflexes and speed also greatly increased. Toothless was about as quick and fast as any dragon and trying to avoid his tail and his strikes was paramount to Hiccups well being. In the beginning, Toothless could easily hit Hiccup without really trying. Now, Toothless is going at full speed and still can't seem to land a blow on Hiccup. What Hiccup and Toothless both like the best is when they trained fighting together. They became so in tuned with one another that they could anticipate the others moves. They moved with perfect synchronization. There was an incredible beauty to the way they moved together that sometimes made you forget how extremely lethal those moves were. They trained over water, in water, over the forest, in the forest, in the air and on the ground. Hiccup tried to train for every possible scenario so he and Toothless would never be caught off guard. Hiccup and Toothless were poetry in motion the way moved together. The most important part of their fighting style, which could not be taught, was trust. The trusted each other unequivocally.

So, unknown to Berk, Hiccup had not only learned to fight but was the best warrior on Berk. Because Hiccup was, well, Hiccup, he didn't go around bragging that he could fight now or anything like that. In fact, he continued to let everyone think he was the same Hiccup. Of course, after the duel a few more people would know but he wasn't worried about them.

The other thing Chen had taught him was what pleased a woman. Hiccup had told Chen about Astrid and Chen had asked him if he knew a woman's body. Blushing, Hiccup told him no. Chen took a book out of his bag and had Hiccup read it. He then explained the things he had read. He taught Hiccup where the pleasure points on a woman were and how to touch a woman. He also taught him that stamina was very important when pleasing a woman. He taught Hiccup techniques on how to control his body. Unknown to Astrid, Hiccup would practice on her. Just like with the martial arts, Hiccup was an astute student and mastered this art also. Most of the time, Hiccup had Astrid climbing the walls with the way he had her body humming. Astrid had no idea how he did this to her. Of course, she didn't have any complaints but it got the point where he could just look at her and her body was aflame with heat. Astrid had no idea what would happen when they were finally married and hiccup would be free to complete their union. If what he was doing to her now was any indication, she didn't know how she would be able to walk around the village without blushing.

With all his martial arts training, Hiccup was more confident in everything he did. The village slowly started responding to this new confident heir. Hiccup went around helping the villagers with their problems before Stoick even knew about them. Sometimes, Stoick would show up somewhere stating he was there to help with whatever problem they had only to be told Hiccup had already been there and solved the problem. He also noticed there were less and less people coming to the great hall with problems for him to solve. Apparently, Hiccup didn't just give them words but also pitched in to make sure the problem was actually solved. As Stoick walked around the village, he would see Hiccups inventions on farms and houses' doing whatever it is they were designed to do. The villagers would come out and report to the chief that Hiccup was going to make a fine chief as he was already taking his responsibilities very seriously. Then they would show him what Hiccup had made for them and how great it was working. Stoick found he was having more and more free time on his hand. What was amazing was Stoick still didn't see Hiccup much. They traveled the same paths but it seemed Hiccup was always 5 steps ahead of Stoick. When they were together and Stoick tried to teach Hiccup the traditional way of being a chief, Hiccup would tell him that way won't work for him since he is trying to take Berk into the future so they don't die out. Hiccup has tried to explain to Stoick numerous times that for Berk to survive; they have to come out of the dark ages and into the future. Stoick still can't wrap his head around what Hiccup is trying to explain to him so Hiccup just continues with his plans without involving Stoick. The only plan they can agree to work on together is the wedding plans. That's only because Hiccup doesn't care what they do as long as he gets to marry Astrid. Once he is married and life returns to normal, he will continue with his agenda but for now, his agenda is Astrid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Future Chief!**

 **Contrary to what the people of Berk believe, Hiccup's intelligence coupled with his adventures and experiences on other islands has more than prepared him for his role as the future chief of Berk. As a matter of fact, at the ripe old age of 16, Hiccup is already putting plans in place for Berk's future.**

 **Disclaimer: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 3: Separation**_

As the week of the marriage seem to drag on, Hiccup and Astrid didn't get to see much of each other. As a matter of fact, they didn't get to see each other at all as the grownups were determined to stick to tradition and keep them apart. About halfway through the week they did allow, well, demanded that Hiccup see Astrid one time. They didn't have much of a choice. Apparently Astrid had had enough and pulled her axe out threatening to gut anyone and everyone in the vicinity. Her mother tried to calm her down and almost lost an arm in the process. When the other ladies of the village saw that not even her own mother could calm the girl, they went to the chief and flat out told him tradition or not, he needed to let Hiccup go to Astrid before she took someone's head off. The chief was reluctant and thought the women were just being women and overreacting. He told them to calm down and he would go talk to the lass as he was the chief and she wouldn't dare harm him. It wasn't long before the chief came back with a limp and a nasty cut down his arm that was dripping blood. His eyes were wide like he had seen a ghost. The ladies of the village were standing there waiting for him with their arms folded staring daggers at him. If he thought he was going to get any sympathy from them he was sadly mistaken. He told them he would get Hiccup but it might take a while as Hiccup wanted nothing to do with the people who were keeping him away from Astrid so he was not staying in the village. As a matter of fact, no one had seen or heard from Hiccup since they imposed this stupid tradition on him. They didn't know where he was staying or how to get in touch with him. Hiccup had pretty much exiled himself from the village of Berk. The women were surprised to hear that and then they really started to worry. If they couldn't find Hiccup they would not be able to get near Astrid. It was Fishlegs who finally came up with a plan to find Hiccup. He explained to the village how strange Stormfly had been acting since they had locked her up. It was Astrid's mother idea to lock her up because she knew if Astrid got half a chance she would jump on Stormfly and go to Hiccup. Everyone thought the dragon was upset because she was being kept away from Astrid but Fishlegs explained to them that even though Stormfly missed Astrid she was probably more agitated at not being able to see Toothless. The villagers didn't understand what Fishlegs was driving at since they knew Stormfly loved Astrid.

"That's rubbish" Astrid's mom snapped. "That dragon loves that girl."

"Yes she does" Fishlegs responded. "But let me put it another way. No matter how much you love a different species, you will always love your species more. You have been keeping both Stormfly and Hiccup away from Astrid. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that she loves them both. Do you think Astrid pulled her axe out because she has not seen Stormfly, a different species from her, or because she has not seen Hiccup, the same species as her? Yes, Stormfly loves Astrid but Stormfly also loves Toothless. Even though Toothless is not the same class of dragon as Stormfly, they are both still dragons."

Once Fishlegs explained it to them like that they could see the logic in what he was saying.

"So that still doesn't give us a solution" someone shouted from the back.

Fishlegs now saw why Hiccup got so frustrated with his village and called them brainless barbarians. After only 5 minutes of talking to them he felt a headache coming on and thought about going to Astrid and letting her gut him so he wouldn't have to continue explaining the simplest of things to them over and over again.

"Yes, that does give us the solution" Fishlegs said in frustration. "Stormfly is of the tracker class of Dragons. We simply let her go and follow her. She will go straight to Toothless. We find Toothless, we find Hiccup."

The Berkians looked at each stupidly at how simple the plan was yet it had not crossed the minds of any of them. As they started to disperse to get their dragons so they could follow Stormfly, Fishlegs started to speak again.

"Chief, I don't think it would be wise to take an army of folks to meet Hiccup. He is not very pleased with the village at the moment and we know Hiccup is not the same Hiccup we knew before. I think it would be better if you just took people who Hiccup would be more receptive to speaking with."

The chief thought about what Fishlegs said and then remembered what Hiccup did to Astrid's father and thought Fishlegs suggestion had merit.

"Who would you suggest Fishlegs?" The chief asked.

"Honestly chief, I wouldn't choose you even though I know you are going to go anyway since you are the chief and he is your son. But it's no secret that you are not one of Hiccup's favorite people at the moment. But to answer your question, I would take Mrs. Hofferson as she is his future mother in law, Gobber as he is basically the father that raised Hiccup and me as I'm probably the best friend he has after Astrid." Fishlegs stated without embellishment.

As the chief stared at Fishlegs, he felt the guilt and pain of knowing what Fishlegs said was true. At 16, Hiccup was more of a man than any other man in the village and he had become a man without the help of his father. His pride wouldn't let him admit this to anyone else but his pride couldn't hide the truth from himself.

"The people who Fishlegs mentioned will meet me at the dragon school with their dragons in 15 minutes." The chief ordered.

15 minutes later they opened the cage Stormfly had been kept in. She looked around, squawked angrily at them once and then immediately streaked into the air. The four riders took off after her. Stormfly flew in a straight line as though she was on a mission. Stormfly flew for about 30 minutes before she started descending to uninhabitable looking island. As they got closer to the island, they saw a beautiful waterfall. Not far away from the waterfall was a large sturdy looking house. Stormfly landed and immediately ran into the house. As the four landed they had surprise written all over their face as the two large doors to the house swung open like saloon doors when Stormfly pushed them. The four Berkians went into the house and again was surprised at how nice and homey the house was. They looked over to a big area off to the side and saw Stormfly and Toothless greeting each other the way dragons greet. They continued to look around and finally spotted Hiccup sitting in an oversized chair with his feet stretched out on an ottoman with a book in his hands.

"What do you want?" Hiccup said in a cold voice without bothering to look up.

Hiccup had known they were there long before they landed. Toothless had already given him the warble which to Hiccup meant people were coming. As Toothless hadn't started growling, Hiccup knew it was people who were not a danger to them. The Berkians were still in shock at seeing the house and never heard Hiccup speak. Raising his voice, Hiccup spoke in the same cold voice.

"I said what do you want?" he repeated.

They heard him this time and were alarmed at the tone of his voice. As Hiccup had his back to them they proceeded on into the house so that they were standing facing him. Toothless had come over and was sitting beside Hiccup with his eyes slitted. He didn't know what they had done to Hiccup but the tone in Hiccup's voice told him Hiccup was not happy to see these people which meant Toothless was not happy to see these people.

"For the third and hopefully the last time, what – do – you – want?" Hiccup stated coldly spacing the question out.

"Watch your tone with me boy" Stoick snapped. "I'm still your chief and father and" but before Stoick could say another word Hiccup cut him off.

"NO" Hiccup shouted! "You watch your tone with me Stoick. We are not on Berk now. When I was on Berk, I followed all of your stupid rules and traditions but that wasn't good enough for you. You finally had the nerve to tell me to stay away from the woman I love and as you can see I did that too. But now you are on my island uninvited. You are in my house uninvited. And you have the nerve to say you are my father? You are no father of mine. That title would go to Gobber as he was the one who came the closest to filling a father's role with me. I came here to get away from you and your nonsense. Now why don't you and your fellow Berkians get back on the dragons you rode here on and go back to Berk before somebody gets hurt. Toothless usually destroys anything and anyone who upsets me and as you can see he knows you are the reason I'm not in a good mood.

All the Berkians looked at Toothless and could see the blue flame that was developing in his mouth and could hear the growls coming from him as he stared at them with murder in his eyes.

"You are not welcome nor wanted here." Hiccup stated coldly. "I will see you on my wedding day."

The Berkians, including the chief, now understood why Fishlegs had said he would not pick the chief to go find Hiccup. They were also starting to understand why Fishlegs and Hiccup were friends. Fishlegs was like Hiccup. He was not just book smart but he was smart about life also. Stoick was about to speak again when Mrs. Hofferson put up a talk to the hand sign to him. With her heart in her throat and keeping an eye on the dragon watching her very closely she walked over to Hiccup and knelt before him.

"Hiccup, I know you are upset with us because we kept you and Astrid apart and I now see that all traditions are not for everyone. I also see the honorable man you are because we all know you could have said the Hel with tradition and seen Astrid anytime you wanted to. But now we do need you to come see Astrid. She is in a bad state right now and needs you."

Hiccup jumped up with murder in his eyes. Toothless also jumped up and the Berkians could see the fireball forming in his mouth as he took a menacing step toward them.

"What have you done to Astrid" Hiccup shouted while clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Hiccup, Astrid is perfectly fine physically" Fishleg's told him.

Hiccup turned his icy glare on Fishlegs. "Stop stalling and tell me what's wrong with my betrothed."

"She needs to see you" Mrs. Hofferson answered. "She is making herself sick because she misses you. Please Hiccup; you have to come back so she can see you."

Mrs. Hofferson had barely finished speaking before Hiccup had sprinted out of the house with Toothless and Stormfly right behind him. As the others rushed out of the house, they saw Hiccup sprinting full speed toward the cliff. Without missing a beat he dove off the cliff with Toothless and Stormfly right behind him. They held their breaths with their hearts in their throats until they saw a black streak already putting many miles between them. They could just make out what looked like a dot on the back of Toothless. Stormfly was not as fast as Toothless but she was using every bit of speed she could muster to try to keep up with him. The others figured they had better get on their dragons and get going before they lost sight of Stormfly and ended up lost.

Back on Berk, everyone could hear the familiar sound the Night Fury made when he was flying at top speeds. They looked toward the sound and saw a black dot getting bigger and bigger. They all knew where the dot was heading so the whole village ran toward the dragon school where Astrid had isolated herself. Astrid heard the Night Fury sound and ran out into the middle of the ring looking up for the Night Fury. She finally saw Toothless headed straight for the school. The whole village had climbed up into the seats to watch the reunion. Before Toothless had even touched the ground Hiccup had hopped off his back and landed in the ring. Astrid dropped her axe and sprinted across the ring. She threw herself in Hiccups arms and had a strangle hold on him. Hiccup was holding Astrid just as tight as he murmured comforting words to her and rubbed her back. Hiccup walked over to one of the benches in the ring and sat down which automatically had Astrid sitting in his lap straddling him. She finally released her death grip on him and leaned back so she could see his face. He was smiling at her which made her smile before she started kissing him all over his face. Hiccup was chuckling as Astrid continued her barrage of kisses. Stoick, Gobber, Mrs. Hofferson and Fishlegs finally arrived and landed in the ring to the sight of Astrid bathing Hiccup in kisses. Mrs. Hofferson nonchalantly walked over to where Astrid had dropped her axe and placed it behind her back. The villagers in the stands snickered at this. When Mrs. Hofferson looked over at Hiccup and Astrid, she saw that they were now talking quietly to each other. Then they heard a sound that no one thought they would ever hear from Astrid. Astrid giggled. Everyone was stunned wondering how in the Hel was Hiccup the useless able to get Astrid, the most feared shield maiden to giggle. The Elders of the tribe didn't care. If Hiccup was able draw that out of her and keep her calm then tradition be damned. They were not separating those two again. They would have chaperones every time they were together but there was no way they were risking their lives again by trying to keep them apart. Everyone watched as Hiccup said something to Astrid and she started bouncing on his lap in excitement before hugging him. Hiccup motioned for Mrs. Hofferson to join them. As she sat down beside them she noticed that Astrid was still happily sitting in Hiccups lap straddling him. She wanted to tell her to sit down proper because that was not the way for a proper lady sit but she knew that wouldn't work. When it came to Hiccup, Astrid had no boundaries and did not give a crap on how she was viewed. Ingrid knew she would have to use guile and tact in this situation.

"Astrid dear, I know you are comfortable but don't you think you have injured poor Hiccup enough with your spiked skirt." Ingrid remarked.

The affect of her words were immediate. Astrid would lose an arm before she would hurt Hiccup. She jumped up and started running her hands all over Hiccup's body checking him for injuries. Ingrid just smacked herself on her forehead as her plan had half worked. Astrid was no longer straddling Hiccup but now it looked liked Astrid was, well she didn't want think about what it looked like now. Hiccup started chuckling as he looked over at Ingrid. Looking at Hiccup she saw that he knew what she had been trying to do and how it had backfired on her. She started chuckling to. Astrid had finished her examination of Hiccup and was now looking at her mother and Hiccup trying to figure out what was so funny. She thought back to what had happened and then narrowed her eyes at her mother as she figured it out. The look she was giving her mother just made Ingrid and Hiccup laugh harder. Finally, a smirk and then a smile came across Astrid's face before she too started laughing recognizing how her mother's plan had backfired on her. She was also blushing as she realized just how thoroughly she had been checking Hiccup for injuries. Astrid sat back down on Hiccup's lap, sideways this time, as the three of them continued to laugh. When they were laughed out Hiccup explained the plan he had and why he thought they needed it. Ingrid had some doubts until Hiccup explained to her who the chaperones would be. She smiled at the plan and agreed to it. Astrid jumped up and hugged her mother before running over to Stormfly and hugging her dragon. Stormfly purred as she had missed her little rider. While Astrid was getting reacquainted with Stormfly, Hiccup walked around the arena pointing to certain people and signaling to them to come down into the arena. He told everyone else that everything was under control now and they could go on about their business. When the people that Hiccup had selected were all gathered in the arena, the group consisted of Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Astrid and her parents, Fishlegs and his parents, Snoutlout and his parents and the Thorston twins and their parents. Hiccup proceeded with the explanation.

"I called you all down here because this upcoming wedding has put a strain on what is supposed to be a joyous occasion so we are going to break with some traditions but not the intent of the tradition. The tradition of not seeing your betrothed will not be followed for this wedding but whenever we are together we will have chaperones. That will be tested today. We are going to take a trip to my island and relax for a few hours. When I say we I mean everyone here in this group. This will do two things. One, It will give Astrid and I people our own age to talk to. Two, no one will be able to dispute the chaperones who were with us for this trip. I want to do this because this week is supposed to be a happy week for my betrothed. It has been the opposite and I cannot let that continue. Does anyone have any questions?" Hiccup asked.

No one had any questions.

"Good, meet back here in 30 minutes with your dragons and we will depart." Hiccup instructed.

The trip to the island turned out to be an excellent idea. The teenagers swam in the lake under the waterfall while the parents sat around the lake in various chairs Hiccup had made. The parents were actually laughing as the teenagers dragons had also decided to swim and play with their riders. Everyone had a good time and all could see that the strain from her separation from Hiccup had been erased as Astrid laughed and played like a little girl. Ingrid was especially grateful Hiccup had come up with this idea. Seeing her child this happy is what every parent wants for their child and it filled her with happiness. She looked over at her husband who also had a smile on his face as he watched his pride and joy. Every father thought there was no man who was good enough for their daughter but Hiccup had proven his worth. Even he thought Hiccup wasn't worthy of his daughter, he could tolerate anybody who could make her smile and laugh like she was doing.

Hiccup got out of the water and told everyone to continue swimming while he went up and got supper started. Astrid yelled she would help as she also got out the water and everyone got quiet. Everyone knew Astrid had to be the worse cook in the village. Smiling, Hiccup told everyone he would cook and Astrid would keep him company. Astrid had a pout on her mouth until Hiccup kissed her and then she was smiling again. As Hiccup passed the grownups holding Astrid hand, he asked the women to come with them so they would have the proper chaperones. The ladies sat around the living room talking, they had a clear view of the kitchen and could see Astrid sitting on a stool talking to Hiccup as he walked back and forth through the kitchen preparing the meal. The women were happy enough that Astrid never got off the stool so they decided they could overlook Hiccup giving Astrid a kiss every now and then as he passed her. Sometimes Astrid would just reach out and grab him as he passed so she could get another kiss. They soon smelled a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. It must have wafted out to the others for soon everyone was in the house. Once the meal was prepared, Hiccup told everyone to sit where ever they were comfortable and he, Astrid and the rest of the teens would serve them. Each teen served his or her parents. Once all the grownups had plates stacked high with food, the teens made their own plates and found seats. Hiccup called over to Toothless.

"Hey bud, take the dragons to the feeding troughs."

Toothless gave Hiccup a warble before turning to the dragons and warbling to them. They all followed toothless as he left the house and took them around the back of the house. Toothless hit a lever and fresh fish and water from a bin above poured into a long trough. The trough was long enough so that all the dragons could eat at once. There was plenty of fish so the dragons were happy and content.

Everyone thanked Hiccup for a fine meal and prepared to leave as the sun was getting low. Hiccup told them he would lead them back to Berk. Everyone got on their dragons and soon they were flying back to Berk at a leisurely pace. When they landed everyone started to disperse to their own homes. Hiccup and Astrid were holding hands quietly talking as they walked toward Astrid's house with Stoick, Gobber and Astrid's parents walking several paces behind them. When they reached the house they turned and faced each other.

"Well milady" Hiccup started. "I guess this is where I say my farewell" Hiccup finished as he bowed at the waist.

Astrid rolled her eyes giggling at her silly fiancé.

"Come here and kiss me dragon boy" Astrid demanded with a smile on her face.

"As you wish milady" Hiccup said as he grabbed Astrid and dipped her before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Everything fell away for Astrid except for Hiccup and his lips on hers. She had her arms wrapped around him as her hands played in his hair. She would have happily stayed in his arms all night until she heard someone clearing their throat. That brought them both back to the present and Hiccup brought Astrid back upright as he released her lips. They smiled at each other before Hiccup gave her a quick peck on the lips and turned to leave.

Hiccup continued to talk to Astrid even as he strode away.

"Goodnight milady, I shall see your beautiful face in the morn."

"Goodnight my knight, I shall see your handsome face in the morn." Astrid replied

Finally Ingrid couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, that's enough. Goodnight to the both of you. Astrid get in the house and up to your room. Everyone already knows you're crazy about the boy; you don't have to go shouting it all over the village."

Astrid just giggled a little as she turned and ran up to her room. She stripped out of her clothes and went rummaging through her clothes for a certain article of clothing. Finally finding what she was looking for, Astrid put on Hiccups tunic which still had his smell on it. She got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately dreaming of her wedding day as she walked down the aisle while a freckled face boy with chestnut colored hair waited for her with that goofy smile that she loved on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Future Chief!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid's wedding and honey month. They agreed to only take a week for their honey month. Hiccup has plans for Berk and doesn't feel comfortable being away from Berk for too long.**

 **Disclaimer: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 4: Marriage**_

The day of the marriage finally arrived. There was a humongous ceremony as this was the future chief getting married. Hiccup thought it was ridiculous and a waste of time. He just wanted to be married to Astrid but he endured it because it was what his now wife and now mother-in-law wanted. Hiccup basically ignored Stoick and his antics. Stoick was so busy boasting about his son that he never even noticed. Hiccup could only put up with so much and planned to take his new bride and leave Berk for their honey-month. There was no way he was spending his and Astrid's honey-month on Berk. He did not want to be disturbed while the two of them became accustom to each other in the most intimate of ways.

After all ceremonies and traditions had been observed, the newly married couple flew to Hiccup's Island for solitude.

Hiccup and Astrid were flying on Toothless with Stormfly following behind them. Astrid told Hiccup she could fly on her own dragon but Hiccup wouldn't hear of it. He said he wanted his wife in his arms for the trip and that was that. Everyone on Berk knew Astrid was a fierce headstrong shield maiden and one of Berk's best fighters. They would have been shocked if they knew Astrid secretly got a thrill when Hiccup put his foot down with her like that.

Once they landed and dismounted from Toothless, Hiccup took their luggage off the dragons and told them to sleep in the adjacent barn. After the dragons ran off, Hiccup picked up a giggling Astrid and walked into the house and straight into the bedroom. He put Astrid down and kissed her passionately. Astrid response to him was immediate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with unrestrained abandon.

Once they broke the kiss, Astrid tried to go get her bag as she had a special night gown she wanted to put on for Hiccup. Hiccup was having none of that. He told her all he needed was her with no other garments covering her. After that statement, Hiccup started removing Astrid's clothes. Astrid was blushing from head to toe as Hiccup strip her of all of her clothes. He then picked her up and put her in the bed.

Astrid was nervous. Well, she was not nervous about being intimate with Hiccup. As a matter of fact, the only reason she was still a virgin was due to Hiccup always putting a stop to things when things got heated between them. She had no reservation at all about having sex with her husband. Her mom had already instructed her not to expect much from the first night. She had also instructed her that she would feel an almost unbearable pain the first time when Hiccup broke her maiden head. No, her nerves came from the fact that she was inexperienced and might not be able to please Hiccup.

Hiccup had no such qualms. He knew without a doubt that it would always be a struggle for him to leave any bed if Astrid was in it. She was everything he wanted in a woman. His only concern was if he would be able to control himself enough to ensure he satisfied her. His basic instincts were telling him to just plunge into her satisfy his on lust which had been greatly strained waiting for their marriage night. He knew he had to be gentle as Astrid was a virgin and would feel pain no matter how gentle he was. That did not mean he had to be an animal about it and just attack her and make it a horrifying experience for her. No, he would maintain control of himself and ease her into womanhood as gently as he could.

Astrid stared wide eyed at Hiccup as he removed his clothes and his prosthetic. Once Hiccup was fully undressed, Astrid blushed even more at Hiccup's manhood. It was bigger than she thought it would be and had her wondering how that was supposed to fit inside of her. Hiccup got into the bed with Astrid and immediately started kissing her. Hiccups kisses always scattered Astrid's thoughts and this time was no exception. Astrid was lost in a fog of passion in no time.

Hiccup moved to Astrid's neck and began suck her pulse points. Astrid was moaning and raking her nails down Hiccup's back. She could feel moisture between her legs and felt her body go taut as one of Hiccup's hands stroked her there.

Hiccup continued his descent down her body until reached her breast. He paid homage to both breast's bringing Astrid right to edge of her first orgasm of the night. Astrid was squirming as she held Hiccups head to her breast while trying to make his hand stroke her harder and faster. She didn't know what she wanted but her body did. Hiccup finally gave her what she needed by gently biting her nipple while simultaneously pinching her clit. Astrid whole body went taught as her climax washed over her.

Astrid was sweating and panting like she had run 10 miles. She hardly realized Hiccup was continuing down her body until she felt his tongue lick her nub. Astrid breath caught in her throat as her body went tight again with this new sensation. Hiccup began licking and sucking Astrid's womanhood quickly bring her back to the brink of another orgasm. Without knowing what she was doing, Astrid had a fist full of Hiccups hair in both hands as she pressed him harder to her core. Astrid felt like she was going to explode as Hiccup continued his assault on her. Hiccup sucked her clit into his mouth one last time and Astrid exploded. Hiccup kept sucking as Astrid's second climax hit her hard.

When her climax ended this time, Astrid didn't think she would ever be able to move again. Hiccup had worn her out and they hadn't even coupled yet. As Astrid body calmed down, she started to get worried again as Hiccup had brought her all kinds of pleasure but she had yet to do anything to please him.

Hiccup move back up her body and when he reached her face, he kissed her passionately. Astrid kissed him back just as passionately. She could taste herself on his lips and was surprised that the act of tasting herself on her husband's lips did not disgust her.

Hiccup started stroking Astrid's core as he continued to kiss her. Astrid, who thought she had nothing left, was surprised at her body's response. She was starting to tingle all over again and was moving against Hiccups hand in a very unladylike manner.

Much to her disappointment, Hiccup removed his hand but maneuvered himself so that he was in between her legs. Astrid spread her legs apart to accommodate him and felt a bolt of lightening go through her body as his erection brushed her clit. While still kissing her, Hiccup grabbed his member and started gently rubbing it along the lips of Astrid's core. Astrid broke the kiss to keep from biting Hiccup's tongue as she started gritting her teeth. The exquisite pleasure Hiccup was invoking in her was driving her insane. Astrid was begging Hiccup for something but didn't know what.

Hiccup finally placed the head of his member at her entrance. He knew he was going to have to do this quick as going slow would only prolong the pain. Hiccup engaged Astrid in a passionate kiss before plunging into her. Astrid's scream was caught in his mouth as her nails dug into Hiccup's back. Hiccup stayed as he was, unmoving, locked deep inside of Astrid. He kissed her lovingly as he allowed her body to get used to having this intrusion inside of it. Even though tears were rolling down the side of her face, Astrid smiled up at her husband as it was finally over. It had finally been done. She was no longer a virgin.

After a while of just loving kisses and mummering words of love, Hiccup began to slowly move within Astrid. As Hiccup moved more and more, the pain became less and less until it was gone. Astrid eyes grew wide as she started experiencing a new type of feeling as Hiccup moved inside of her. She stared up into his eyes in wonder as the new pressure kept building and building.

Hiccup was stroking into Astrid at a steady pace bringing her along slowly. Astrid started mewling as this new feeling was just so good. Hiccup changed his rhythm and instead of plunging in and out of Astrid he was now rotating his hips causing his erection to rub against Astrid's clit. This sent Astrid into a frenzy as every rotation sent an electric bolt through her body. Her hands were once again digging into Hiccups back as he continued this motion.

Hiccup whispered to Astrid to wrap her legs around his waist as he sped up his rotation. Astrid did as she was told and almost completely lost it as this increased the contact on her clit. Astrid body was on fire and she let out a small scream every time Hiccup rubbed against her nub. Hiccup rotated one more time and bit Astrid's ear as he did so. Astrid screamed as the dam finally burst for her and her third climax hit her like a ton of bricks.

Hiccup did not slow down this time but changed his motion again going back to plunging in and out of Astrid as he chased his own release. Astrid didn't think she would survive this night as she clung to Hiccup as he pounded into her. Astrid's eyes went wide as Hiccup stroke into her even faster and she felt her body growing taut again. She squeezed her eyes shut as the feelings from her overly sensitized core was almost unbearable.

Hiccup suddenly stopped and removed Astrid's legs from around his waist. Astrid, who was well on her way to her fourth orgasm of the night gave a moan of protest as she opened her eyes in question. Hiccup bent Astrid's legs at the knee and pushed them back into her chest. He then started to slowly long stroke her. Astrid's eyes rolled to the back of head as this new position had her feeling sensations she had never felt before.

Hiccup gradually increased his speed as Astrid's mewling and moaning was like an aphrodisiac urging him on. Hiccup speeded up until he was once again pounding into Astrid. Astrid opened her eyes and saw the intense pleasure on Hiccups face as he drove into her. That look proved to Astrid that she could give pleasure to her husband. This knowledge gave her a feeling of power which acted as a catalyst causing Astrid to fall over the cliff once again. She screamed Hiccup's name as her orgasm overtook her. Astrid's inner muscles in her core clinched hard as she climaxed causing Hiccup to finally release. He buried himself as deep as he could in Astrid as he poured into her.

They lay together like this for several moments while they tried to get their breathing under control.

Hiccup finally released Astrid's legs and let her stretch them out. Without withdrawing from her, he rolled them over so that now Astrid was lying on top of him. Astrid had no strength. She could not move, she could not talk as her throat was raw from screaming. She could not even lift her head to look at her husband.

'Don't expect much from the first night' her mom had warned her. Hah, she made a mental note to slap the Hel out of her mom when they returned to Berk. That is, if she ever got any strength back in her body. Her husband, the so-called fishbone, had completely worn her out and this was just the first night. Yep, she was going to enjoy being married to Hiccup. As she fell asleep, her final thought was she was going to especially like sleeping in his arms every night as she had never felt so secure and safe as she felt in his arms right now.

Hiccup reached over and pulled the furs over them. He continued to caress Astrid's back under the furs. Just before sleep claimed him, he smiled as he heard his wife's soft snores.

Three times during the night, Astrid was awakened by her husbands' hands and mouth already bringing her body to that point where she was screaming for him to fulfil her needs. After the third time, Astrid's last thought before sleep claimed her again was, she didn't know if she would survive this marriage if Hiccup was going to do this to her every night. Not that she was complaining, oh hel no, she wasn't complaining at all because damn, her man had a lot of stamina and it turns out he knew exactly how to please the hel out of her. Astrid went to sleep, again, with a womanly smile of satisfaction on her face as she also remembered Hiccup calling out her name as he came inside of her.

Hiccup was up before Astrid as he knew he had to take care of his wife. He knew he had been selfish last night as he had awakened her so he could take her again and again. He could not help himself. He just could not get enough of her. She had so much passion stored inside of her and didn't even know it. She had responded to him without hesitation each and every time. Just thinking about her sleeping naked in his bed had him hard for her again.

No, this morning or rather afternoon, he thought chuckling to himself, he would pamper his wife as she would be sore and would need a little time to recover. Hiccup had prepared breakfast for them and was taking it into the bedroom as he knew Astrid was not going to be to keen on moving about. He had heard her stumble about as she went into to the bathroom to relieve herself. He smiled as he also heard her sigh of contentment as she got back into bed.

Hiccup took the food into the bedroom and found his bride sleeping peacefully. He put the plates on the dresser and went over to her and started nibbling on her ear. Astrid turned with her eyes still closed and reached up wrapping her arms around her husbands neck and pulling him down for a morning kiss.

After the kiss, Hiccup disengaged her arms and grabbed the plates. He asked Astrid to sit up which she did with a groan. Hiccup handed Astrid her plate and then fixed the furs so they would support his back. He then got into bed behind Astrid and had her scoot back in between his legs so that her back was against his chest.

Astrid did not know what Hiccup was up to but when she was finally leaning back against his chest, a big smile came across her face. They talked to each other as they ate. Every now and then Hiccup would kiss and suck on Astrid's neck. As Astrid was leaning back on Hiccup, she could feel his erection pressed against her back. Where in the hel did he get this stamina, she wondered.

Once they were done eating, Astrid thought Hiccup would take her again. Even though she was a little sore down there, she would gladly bear the pain and give him what he wanted, hel, what they both wanted. Hiccup surprised Astrid again as he got out of bed and took her empty plate from her. He put the plates on the dresser and came back and lifted Astrid out of bed bridal style. Astrid put her arms around Hiccups neck and put her nose in the crook of his neck so she could inhale his masculine scent. Astrid didn't know if this was normal, but she didn't care. She loved the way he smelled. Hiccup carried Astrid into a part of the house she had never been in. When they stepped in, she noticed the heat right away. Hiccup walked over to where there was an indoor hot spring. Astrid didn't know Hiccup had built this house around a hot spring. Hiccup had built steps and sitting areas into the hot spring. He stepped down carefully before slowly sinking down onto the seat with his bride in his lap.

Astrid moaned as the hot water felt like heaven on her aching body. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Hiccups chest as the water soothed away her pains. She wondered if this man she had married would ever cease to stop surprising her. No matter how sore she was she was ready to grit her teeth through the pain and be a proper wife to him if he wanted her. But no, instead of taking her again he had fed her and was now helping her body recover from her best night ever.

Astrid made a promise to herself that she would take care of her husband just as well as he was taking care of her. She didn't know how she would do it yet but she knew that she wanted to care for him and protect him just as fiercely as he wanted to for her. Astrid couldn't describe or explain the love she felt for Hiccup but she knew without a doubt that she loved him deeply.

As they sat in the hot spring, no words were necessary. Hiccup gently caressed his wife's back as she sat in his lap. Astrid had her arms wrapped around her husband's waist and her head pressed against his chest. The hot spring soaked their aches and pains away. They were both thinking the same thing; the hel with Berk, they could very easily stay here in their love nest and be very happy. They knew they had to go back as they were the future of Berk but they had a couple of more days to stay inside their fantasy world.

After soaking for about 30 minutes, Hiccup felt his skin pruning up and figured they had been in long enough. He stood with Astrid in his arms and climbed out of the hot spring. Astrid groaned in disappointment from being taken out of her comfortable position. Hiccup carried her back into the bedroom and stood her on the furs he had placed on the floor. He grabbed a huge soft fur and dried her off before placing her back in the bed. After drying himself off, he climbed into the bed with her. He pulled Astrid back into his chest so that he was spooning her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her neck. Astrid gave a sigh of contentment before closing her eyes and falling immediately asleep.

Astrid felt like she had just closed her eyes when Hiccup was waking her up. Once awake, Hiccup once again grabbed the plates of food off the dresser and sat behind Astrid as they ate. Hiccup had fixed some chicken and potatoes. Astrid didn't realize they had slept the rest of the day away. She also didn't realize how hungry she was until she practically inhaled her food. Once they were done eating, Hiccup took the plates and mugs into the kitchen. When he returned, he got back into bed with Astrid and resumed his sleep position of spooning Astrid. Once Astrid was comfortably snuggled in Hiccups arms, she once again gave a contented sigh before drifting off to dreamland never realizing she had basically slept the whole day away.

The next morning, Astrid was awakened by the endorphins rushing to her brain as her husband already had her on the brink of her first orgasm of the day. She opened her eyes and looked down only to see the back of Hiccup's head as his face was buried between her legs. She found amusement in the fact that even though she had been sound asleep, unconsciously her hands had grabbed fists full of Hiccups hair and were firmly pressing his head into her core. The amusement was brief as Hiccup sucked her nub into his mouth causing Astrid to throw her head back and scream his name as her climax overtook her.

Hiccup began kissing his way up Astrid's body. Smiling, Astrid finally took her hands out of Hiccups hair and put them above her head as she gave her body a good stretch. Her body was tingling both from her climax and from Hiccups ministrations on her body. When Hiccup got to Astrid's breast's and took one into his mouth, the smile left Astrid's face as her mouth opened in a silent scream from the sweet torture of Hiccup's mouth. She brought her hands down to the back of Hiccup's head and gently held his head there as he continued to lavish his attention on her breast's.

When Hiccup finally had his fill of Astrid's breasts, he completed his journey up her body. When he reached her lips, he attacked her and ravaged her mouth. Astrid couldn't stop moaning as her tongue battled with Hiccups for supremacy. As they kissed, Hiccup was sliding his erection through Astrid's nether lips. Astrid was growing more and more frustrated as she kept twisting her hips trying get Hiccup inside her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and boldly reached down and grabbed her husband's dragon and placed it at her entrance. She was too far gone to wait for Hiccup to drive into her. Astrid arch her back and was able to get a quarter of Hiccup's erection inside of her. She sighed with satisfaction as once again she had her husband inside her body where he belonged.

Hiccup chuckled at his wife's antics before a glare from her spurred him into action. Hiccup plunged into Astrid knowing as long as he lived, he would never grow tired of this feeling of being nestled deep inside his wife. Astrid squealed in surprised pleasure as Hiccup drove deep into her core. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he began to stroke deep inside her. Again, Astrid had a womanly self-satisfied smile on her face as she listened to the masculine grunts and groans coming from her husband as he made love to her. It gave her a sense of feminine accomplishment that her husband received as much pleasure from her as she did from him.

Astrid's thoughts scattered as Hiccup hit that spot deep inside of her that took her right to the edge. As he continued to hit her spot, Astrid tightened her arms and legs around Hiccup urging him on. Hiccup stroked deep into Astrid one last time as he released into her. That last stroke combined with Hiccup sucking a particularly erogenous zone on Astrid neck took her over the top as she followed her husband with her release.

They lay as they were panting hard. When Hiccup got a little energy back, he made to get off Astrid but she tightened her hold on him and said "stay right where you are."

Hiccup thought he was too heavy for her but Astrid enjoyed the feel of her husband lying on her, buried deep inside her. She wanted this feeling to last forever and she was not about to let Hiccup up just because his chivalrous nature made him feel as though he was to heavy for her. Hiccup seemed to forget from time to time just how tough Astrid was. His weight on her was comforting to her and she was not about to give that up.

Hiccup tried to get up again and Astrid again tightened her grip on him and growled to him "I said stay here and I mean it. I want my husband exactly where he is and I will hurt him very badly if he tries to move again."

Hiccup gave up and put his face in the crook of her neck and started kissing and sucking on Astrid's neck. Astrid gave a contented sigh and started running her hands through Hiccups hair as he nuzzled her. Astrid started caressing Hiccups back and even boldly went lower and squeezed his ass cheeks every now and then. Hiccup's plan had been to get up and fix his bride some breakfast but being buried deep inside her with her hands caressing him had him wanting her again.

Hiccup lifted his head and looked deeply into Astrid's eyes before slowly lowering his head and claiming her lips. Astrid felt a thrill go through her when Hiccups lips finally reached hers. She closed her eyes thinking there would never come a day when she would ever grow tired of kissing him. Her eyes popped back open as Hiccups hands moved under her ass, holding her in place as he started to stroke into her again. Astrid just couldn't believe how incredibly good Hiccup felt inside of her.

Hiccup brought Astrid to two more orgasms before joining her on the second one. Once he was recovered enough, he again carried his bride to the hot spring where they had a good soak. Once they were done, they dried off and put on their robes. Astrid sat in the kitchen talking to Hiccup as he moved around preparing their meal. They sat at the table and talked some more while they ate. When they were done eating, Astrid said she would wash the dishes since he prepared the meal.

Once the dishes were done, Hiccup told Astrid to put on her swim wear. They went outside and came face to face with two very angry dragons who felt they had been neglected. Both Astrid and Hiccup broke up at the sight of Toothless and Stormfly. The dragons were trying to look pitiful which had the couple laughing uncontrollably. Hiccup and Astrid took pity on their dragons and apologized to them with lots and lots of scratches. They took them on a quick flight around the island before heading to the waterfall and playing with them in the lake. The dragon's sour moods vanished as they frolicked in the water with their riders.

The last day of their honey month or rather honey week arrived and neither wanted to go back. Unfortunately, their sense of duty to Berk overrode any ideas they may have had of staying an extra day or two. Hiccup watched as Astrid bent over to put the last of her items in her bag. Something primal and territorial took control of him as he watched Astrid's ass sway back and forth as she rummaged in her bag. Hiccup got up and marched across the room and grabbed Astrid, spinning her around to face him. Astrid eyes went wide as she saw something in Hiccups eyes she had never seen before. She couldn't identify it but it was dark and dangerous and it seemed to call to her as she felt herself becoming moist between her legs.

Hiccup backed Astrid up to the wall and then crashed his lips down on Astrid's. He ravaged her mouth as though it was life saving water. Astrid moaned uncontrollably as this very aggressive Hiccup had her on fire. Hiccup took his left hand and reached under Astrid's skirt and stuck his hand down the inside of her leggings and panties. Astrid knees buckled when Hiccups hand brushed against her clit. Feeling how wet Astrid was already only seemed to drive Hiccup even more over the edge as he pulled his hand out of Astrid's legging and yanked them down. He undid the front of his trousers, pulled out his straining erection and impaled Astrid.

Astrid screamed out in pleasure and came immediately as Hiccup drove into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he wasted no time and started pounding her into the wall. Hiccup looked at Astrid and said one word "mine." Looking into his eyes as he thrust into her for all he was worth, Astrid nodded and moaned one word "yours." That one word from Astrid seem to unleash something in Hiccup. He growled as he changed his motion to a more upward motion causing him to hit that special spot inside Astrid. Astrid tightened her arms around Hiccup's neck and just held on for the ride as a second orgasm had her screaming out Hiccups name.

Astrid had no idea what had come over Hiccup but she what did know was that she didn't want him to stop. Even though she thought she was going to pass out from the sweet torture, she didn't care. Whatever it was, it was apparent that Hiccup needed to mark her as his and she was ok with that. No other man had ever touched her and no other man ever would. She belonged to Hiccup and she would do whatever he needed her to do to satisfy whatever this was that had control of him.

Astrid was rapidly approaching her third orgasm as Hiccup continue to drive into her. Again, Astrid felt like something inside Hiccup seemed to be calling to her. Something dark inside her rose up answering the call. She felt this urge to mark Hiccup as her own. Astrid was out of control and didn't know what was going on but as her third orgasm overtook her, she tightened her legs around Hiccup and screamed "mine" before biting Hiccup on his shoulder. Hiccup felt Astrid's bite and stroked one more time deep inside of her and stayed there as he poured into her.

They stayed locked like that for a while before either of them found the energy to move. Astrid lifted her head up and looked into Hiccups eyes. Hiccups eyes were back to normal but held confusion in them. Neither of them knew what had possessed them but since each other is what whatever it was wanted they were ok with it. Hiccup kissed Astrid swollen lips gently which she immediately returned.

"Did I hurt you?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"No babe, I'm fine." Astrid answered.

Astrid unwrapped her legs from around Hiccups waist and Hiccup carefully stood her on her feet. They walked over to the wash basin and cleaned themselves up. No words were necessary as they fixed their clothes and took one last look around to make sure they had everything. They went and mounted their dragons and headed back to Berk to begin their new life as husband and wife with their new titles of Chief and Chieftess of Berk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Future Chief!**

 **Even though he is not chief yet, Hiccup has started putting his inner circle together.**

 **Disclaimer: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 5: Head Counselor , Emissary and Defense**_

Hiccup and Fishlegs are down at the cove talking about the future of Berk.

"Legs, as you know, dad is about to step down and I will be taking over as chief" Hiccup begin.

"Yeah Hiccup, I know that." Fishlegs answered.

"Well Legs, I'm putting my inner circle together now so we can hit the ground running once I'm made chief. With what I want to do, I don't have time to flounder about. I have a lot of plans and projects in mind for the improvement of Berk and I need people in place immediately. The other thing is the people in my inner circle have to be people I trust and the right people for the job. I already know who I want and where I want them. I will have a normal council but then I will also have an inner circle where only my most trusted members will be a part of." Hiccup finished.

"I understand Hiccup and I think that is very shrewd of you to get everything in place before you take over. But what has this got to do with me?" Fishlegs asked.

"Legs, I have very important job for you and I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to accept no as an answer from you." Hiccup stated.

Fishlegs looked at his friend nervously. Of course, he knew Hiccup was going to be chief and could demand anything he wanted of him but what could he want him to do that he wouldn't accept no.

"Oookay Hhhhiccup, now that you have me good and scared, what is it that you need me to do?" Fishlegs stuttered.

"I want you to be my Head Counselor." Hiccup said with a smile.

Fishlegs was stunned. With the exception of Astrid being his 2nd in command, this was the most important job to the chief and the village and Hiccup wanted him.

"Hiccup, I don't know what to say. Of course, I'm honored you think that highly of me and if you are sure I'm the person you want then I whole heartily accept." Fishlegs gushed.

"There is no other I trust with this Legs; I want you. You were the only one on my list for this position. I will officially announce that you are third in charge of the village after me and Astrid. I really feel that between you, Astrid and I we can really propel Berk into the future and quit all this outdated thinking that does nothing but keep us stuck in the mud. We can really move us forward Legs."

Fishlegs was starting to get excited. Whenever he heard Hiccup talk like this it gave Fishlegs inspiration like nothing else could. This is what he does, Fishlegs thought. He inspires people to do things they didn't know they could do. There was no question in Fishlegs mind that he would follow Hiccup without question to wherever he decided to lead.

"I'm with you Hiccup, all the way." Fishlegs said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok, let me tell you about the most pressing problems I see with Berk. I want to have plans in place when I'm made chief so that all I have to do is give you a nod and you can immediately get things moving."

The two friends talked well into the night.

The following day finds Hiccup knocking on Fishlegs door.

"Well, hello Hiccup" Mrs. Ingerman greeted him after opening the door. "Fishlegs is not home at the moment."

"Good evening Mrs. Ingerman; I'm not here to see Fishlegs. I was wondering if you and Mr. Ingerman had a few minutes to talk." Hiccup asked.

"Of course, Hiccup; come on in." Mrs. Ingerman replies while inviting him in.

Once everyone was seated Hiccup didn't waste any time.

"As you already know, I will be made chief shortly. What you probably don't know is the plans I have for Berk won't wait. Winter is right around the corner and there is lots to do before we are snowed under. I'm putting my council and inner circle together now so it will be a seamless transition when I'm made chief. Everyone will already know what jobs they have and what I want from them in those jobs. As I said, there is no time for floundering around." Hiccup finished.

The couple looked at this boy wide eyed. Yeah, he might be a boy age wise but he was a man in every other way. They were very impressed with the way he was speaking and how he was ready to take reigns. They were also impressed by the fact that he knew certain things had to be done quickly as winter was coming. What they couldn't figure out was why he was telling them all of this.

"Hiccup" Mr. Ingerman started. "Everything you have said here this evening is reassuring and great to hear but why are you are telling us?"

"Oh, that's easy; I want you two as part of my inner circle. I want the both of you to be my emissaries." Hiccup stated straight out.

The couple sat there wide eyed stiff as boards. Hiccup gave a little chuckle at the stunned couple. Hiccup decided to let them off the hook.

"Now before you say no, listen to me. You are two of the most level-headed Vikings on Berk. You both are very knowledgeable on Berk's history, policies, alliance's and trade agreements. Since you will be part of my inner circle, you will know first hand the direction I am trying to take Berk. I also happen to know that you two have a bit of the same wanderlust in your blood that I have to see the world. In my estimation, the two of you are the best choice for me and the best choice for Berk. I also like the idea of having two emissaries because you could bounce ideas off of each other on how to handle negotiations. Now, there is one more very important thing I have to do before you say no." Hiccup stated.

The Ingerman's had been quietly listening to Hiccup. They both had been getting more and more excited as Hiccup made his case. They did get a little ill at ease after his last statement. Mr. Ingerman spoke up.

"Ok Hiccup, what is the one more thing that you have to do?"

"I have to give you the same ultimatum that I gave your son." Hiccup responded.

"And what ultimatum is that?" Mrs. Ingerman asked suspiciously.

"I'm not going to be able to accept a no from you. I believe in putting people in jobs where all their abilities and talents can be put on display and used to the fullest. Mrs. Ingerman, I know in the Viking world men have a stupid habit of thinking women are not as intelligent as men. I can guarantee you that I am not afflicted with that idiotic premise and I know for a fact that your husband and son aren't either. Mrs. Ingerman, you are one of the smartest and shrewdest Vikings on Berk. You and your husband make a formidable team and are the only two people I want for this very important post. You are the only two that I feel could represent Berk properly. There is no other I want for this posting." Hiccup stated.

The Ingerman's didn't know what to say. Hiccup had just came in and handed them the posting they had only dreamed about and wasn't going to take no for an answer. Edna was glowing from the praise that Hiccup had just given her. They knew Hiccup was smart and had a big brain but they didn't know he was thinking this far ahead for Berks future.

"Hiccup, if I may, what was the posting for Fishlegs that you would not accept a no from him either?" Mrs. Ingerman asked.

Chuckling a little, Hiccup pointed at Mr. Ingerman and stated. "I have a sneaking suspicion that your husband has already guessed."

Edna looked over at her husband who also had a smile on his face. "Well don't just sit there looking like the dragon that swallowed the fish you goofball; what posting is it?" She asked her husband.

Groff smile got bigger as he answered his wife "Head Counselor."

Edna put her hands over her mouth as her eyes got as big saucers. She looked from her husband to Hiccup and then back to her husband before finally turning back to Hiccup.

"This is true" she asked very quietly as though she was scared to speak. "You asked Fishlegs to be your head counselor?"

"Yes" Hiccup replied; "this is true. I would have no other. Fishlegs is the only one I wanted."

"Now" Hiccup stated as he rose; "I have taken up enough of your time and I know you want to discuss this between the two of you before making a decision so I'll just be on my way."

"Hiccup wait" Mrs. Ingerman exclaimed. She looked at her husband and received the almost imperceptible nod he gave. "We accept and would be proud to be your Emissaries when you are chief."

"That is wonderful news" Hiccup exclaimed as he stepped forward to shake Groff's hand and then turned to Edna to shake her hand. She looked at his hand as though it was something disgusting and picked Hiccup up in a big bear hug. She sat Hiccup down and just looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yer mom would be so proud of you. You are truly the man to lead this tribe into bigger and better things." She told Hiccup quietly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ingerman; those words mean a lot to me since they came from you. I also want to thank the both of you for your faith and trust in me. I'll take my leave now" he said as he opened the door and left.

As the Ingerman's watched Hiccup walk toward his house, they saw their son coming in the other direction. They saw Hiccup and Fishlegs give each other a high five as they passed. They both had smiles on their faces as they knew the future was bright for Berk with Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs leading them. When Fishlegs walked up to his parents with a big smile on his face, all he said was "so, he wouldn't take no for an answer huh?"

The three of them started laughing hysterically as they entered their home.

Hiccup entered his home with a smile on his face. He felt a sense of accomplishment as three of the most important jobs in the tribe had been filled with what he felt were the right people. He had a beautiful warrior wife and companion to help him lead. He had a wise, incredibly smart and trusted friend as his head councilor. And, he had just gotten the perfect pair to be his emissaries. He came in and sat in his chair and put his head back with his eyes closed. Toothless came bounding over to him and put his head in Hiccups lap. Without moving anything accept his hand, Hiccup reached down and started scratching his head. Toothless started purring with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

It had been about 30 minutes since Hiccup had come home and Astrid was wondering why he hadn't come into their bedroom. Astrid got out the bed and padded out to the outer room and stopped with a smile on her face at the picture that greeted her. These two made a formidable team when there was a threat but when they were relaxing, they were just man and dragon with a bond that was stronger than blood. The picture they made was nice but Toothless head was in the spot that Astrid wanted.

Astrid walked silently over to the fish tank and took out two fish. Toothless, who had been watching her, immediately jerked his head up and went bounding over to her. Astrid gave Toothless the two fish. While Toothless was eating the fish, Astrid walked back over to Hiccup and sat in his lap. With his eyes still closed, Hiccup wrapped his arms around his wife and brought his face to her neck and started kissing and sucking her there. Astrid immediately started moaning as she put her arms around Hiccups neck. Hiccup stopped what he was doing, and tilted his head back to look into his wife's eyes. Astrid stared back at Hiccup before moving her head down so she could capture his lips. Hiccup ravaged her mouth and left her breathless. After breaking the kiss, Hiccup brought his mouth to her breast and sucked the nipple into his mouth through her nightgown. Astrid hissed as a bolt of lightening shot from her breast right to her core.

Hiccup released Astrid's nipple and again looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. Astrid's eyes were already cloudy with the passion he had aroused in her. Astrid looked down into her husband's eyes and saw how tired they looked. She knew he had been going nonstop since they had returned to Berk. She kept trying to get him to slow down but he was determined to have everything in place when he took over as chief. He wanted the change over as seamless as possible and was doing everything in his power to make it so. His drive and determination was worthy of a chief but she was worried that he was pushing himself to hard.

"So what have you been up to this evening husband" Astrid asked.

"Well, as you already know, Fishlegs will be our Head Counselor. I was also able to convince Mr. and Mrs. Ingerman to be our emissaries."

"That's wonderful Hiccup. Did it take a lot of convincing?" Astrid asked.

"Not really. Putting people in the right job that matched what they have a passion for is not hard. It makes everything so much easier. I think finding out that Legs was my Head Counselor sealed the deal for them." Hiccup explained.

Astrid leaned down and gave Hiccup a sweet kiss. Once she straightened back up she continued their conversation.

"So husband, what else or should I say who else are you going after and for what jobs?"

"Well wife, I think we should discuss you since you will be just as busy as I am if not busier."

That comment took Astrid by surprise. She knew she was second in charge but that really only came into play if Hiccup wasn't around. What was going on in that brilliant head of his?

"Ok Hiccup, out with it; what plan do you have rattling around in your head now?" Astrid demanded.

"Well, my beautiful shield maiden, you are going to be head of Berks defense." Hiccup informed her.

Astrid just stared at Hiccup with her mouth open. It took a lot to make Astrid speechless but Hiccup had accomplished it. Hiccup gently placed two fingers under Astrid chin and lifted up effectively closing her mouth.

"BBBut, I mean you, what I meant to say is, wait what?" Astrid babbled.

"Ok, I'll go slow and explain it all to you. First, who would be better in this role than you? You are young and strong; bold and fearless; swift and deadly. You are the best skilled fighter of our generation. The thing that makes you best for this position is you have a battle technician mind. You don't just charge right in; you plan and strategize. You are a true warrior in both body and mind and that's what makes you the perfect person to be in charge of Berks defense." Hiccup finished.

Astrid was still speechless but she had a warm glow inside of her from Hiccups description of her. She didn't know that's how he saw her. She knew he loved her but it was truly amazing that he saw all those other qualities in her.

"There's more for you Astrid." Hiccup stated snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What, more, huh" Astrid stated once again not being able to make a complete sentence.

"You are also going to run the Dragon Academy. I'm putting you in charge of the Dragon Academy because Berks defense is going to consist of two entities. We are going to have an air brigade and a ground force. You are going to lead the air brigade and what better way is there to select the members of your air brigade than to be the instructor of the flying school. You will know firsthand who has the skill to be in your brigade and who doesn't. You also wouldn't have to worry about their training since it will be you who's training them." Hiccup explained.

Even though Astrid was overwhelmed with what Hiccup was telling her, she could see the brilliance in his plan. She could also see why he said she might be busier than he was. Even with the addition of these new jobs, she still didn't think that was possible but she would definitely be a close second. It also amazed her that he didn't want her sitting home sewing and cooking and being a traditional wife. She was extremely proud of the fact that he wanted her by his side actively helping to defend Berk and move Berk forward. But wait; he said a ground force too. How was she going to lead both?

"Hiccup, if I'm leading the air assault, who will be leading the ground assault? No matter how good you think I am, I can't be in two places at once." Astrid stated.

Hiccup just smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"You're going to select your father as your second in command. He will lead the ground brigade. You will be the overall leader of Berks defense but in battle, you will lead the air attack and he will lead the ground attack. You two will work in tandem. You both will also have Generals in your ranks, at least three, so when you have to split your forces, you will still have someone in charge of those split forces. You will select the Generals for your air brigade and your father will select the Generals for his ground brigade."

Just when she thought he couldn't surprise her anymore, he goes and drops another bombshell on her. Astrid's head was spinning. When did he have time to contemplate all of this stuff? She knew Hiccup was one of the smartest people she had ever met but the things he was laying out before her was just on another level all together.

"My father" Astrid asked unbelievingly?

"Yes, your father. Who better for you to work with than the person you have trusted all of your life? It's a bonus that said person happens to also be the one who trained you as a warrior. You guys think alike and strategize alike. You can practically read each other minds when it comes to fighting. That means whatever battle plan you come up with, he will be able to absorb it quickly and convey it accurately to his ground force." Hiccup explained.

It did make sense Astrid thought. She had not been able to find fault in anything Hiccup had told her. He really was putting people in the right places according to their skill level and passion. Astrid was getting ready to ask Hiccup another question when she caught him in mid yawn. She forgot that he was probably exhausted and here she was keeping him up. What the Hel kind of wife was she.

"Come on husband" she said as she got up and grabbed his hands to pull him up. "It's time for all future chiefs to be in bed."

Hiccup allowed Astrid to pull him up and lead him to their bedroom. She sat him on the bed and undressed him. She removed his prosthetic leg and checked his stump. It was as she expected. He had been on it to long and it was red and probably sore as Hel but Hiccup would never admit to it. She got the goop Gothi had given Hiccup to relieve soreness and swelling in the stump. She applied it liberally and then got a rag to tie over his stump so the goop wouldn't rub off on the furs while he was sleeping. She got her exhausted husband situated in the bed and got in with him.

Hiccup immediately pulled his wife into his arms spooning her. Hiccup was half asleep already when he kissed the back of her neck and murmured that he loved her. Astrid told him she loved him to as she snuggled back into him. She still couldn't figure out why she felt safest when she was snuggled in his arms as she was now. She then decided she didn't care. She was right where she wanted be with the person she wanted to be there with so at the moment her world was perfect. Astrid smiled sleepily as she felt Hiccups arms tighten around her. She drifted off to sleep with that same smile on her face.

Astrid woke alone the next morning. For the life of her she didn't know how Hiccup could be practically dead on his feet and after just a few hours of sleep be totally recharged and ready to go. She smirked to herself wondering how she was going to keep up with him. She wondered what he had on his agenda this morning that took him away from her so early in the morning.

Well, she knew where ever he was, Toothless was with him. She swore that dragon didn't let Hiccup out of his sight for more than a minute. It was actually comforting for her to know that whenever she wasn't around to protect Hiccup that the unholy offspring of lighting and death was. Astrid started cracking up at this thought. Even though night furies were one of the most feared dragons around, Toothless was like a big puppy. Yes, he would kill anyone or any dragon in a flash if they were a threat to Hiccup but watching those two when they were relaxed was comedy at its best.

Astrid was happy with her little family; her, Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly. She knew she was going to have to speak to Hiccup about adding to the family. She didn't know if either of them was ready for a baby but one of her first duties as the chief's wife was to produce an heir for the tribe. They had not spoken much on this; just that they both knew they wanted children. Well she could worry about that later. She had to go have a long discussion with her dad and see if she could wrap her mind around the fact that her husband had placed the defense of Berk squarely in her hands.


End file.
